yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Prison Zoo (Part 1)/Information
Plot A guy visits a very strange zoo called Prison Zoo. He is allowed to visit it and sees a guy watching at an animal. They are starting talking, and the guy visiting the zoo says "Food, please.". However, that guy doesn't have food, so he says "No.". Then the visitor says "wolowlowloo" (however it is displayed as Don't know). The other visitor then says "No.". That was his last words before he was killed by the visitor. The visitor then sees other visitors watching at the lions. For some reason, he kills everyone there too. He goes to the rowing boat to look if it is fine. He then goes home. The car drives away from the zoo, only to know that Vabam News has to broadcast a car exploding while driving. For some reason, the car that the visitor used just drived away by itself and crashed into the Prison Zoo Tower 1. Another guy goes away from his original position to the zoo. He destroys a wall by mistake and lions are following him. He finds many ways to go, only one could do it. He later jumped into the Town Center, only to know that the lions want to kill him. He is later killed by the lions and the game is over for him. Unused text The movie itself does not have unused text, although in post-production there is. 7324 Name: Prison BuildPrison Zoo 7325 Made by: Vanalker Studios 7326 Plot: 7327 Someone visits Prison Zoo just for fun, but there is something strange happening there. 7328 Parts made so far: 2 7329 Names of the parts: 7330 Part 1 - The Leaked Lion 7331 Part 2 - The Piton Bomb 7332 Copyright 2012 Vanalker Studios. 7333 Do not copy any important stuff or you will be banned. The name is for some reason "Prison BuildPrison Zoo" (Prison Build as in Prison Building). This text also reveals the episode titles for the two first parts: * Part 1: The Leaked Lion - refers to the lions escaping from their enclosure. "Leaked" as if it was water for example. * Part 2: The Piton Bomb - refers to the Pitonian car that drives into the group and kills everyone. In any case, the episode title was changed to Olkov's Revenge (refers to Olkov Armiv killing the remaining animals as a response to the lions killing a person entering Prison Zoo. 7334 Vabam News: Lions attack Yurka... All three Prison Zoo movies have a least one lion in them. This line would never pop up anyway, as even if it did, there would have been like millions of groups of lions. 7338 null null Placeholder text. 7339 Vabam News: Second tower collapses... This never appears. 7345 This Rowing Boat was build in 1504. 7346 On 1922, the entire Yurka was destroyed. 7347 The boat survived through. 7348 Now it is in Prison Zoo. Strange, because the entire line should be this: This Rowing Boat was build in 1504. On 1922, the entire Yurka was destroyed (not the two Flotes Twin Bridges). The boat survived though. Now it is in Prison Zoo. It still has one spelling error. 7360 9305 Lion 9311 --You are being attacked by !!!-- 9454 Town Center - Start at position 0467 in Prison Zoo All of them seem to be debug lines.